


I'd Take The Moon and Stars for You

by greekchalamet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, I cried writing this, I suck at tagging, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sadness, Screaming, Song Lyrics, at the end though - Freeform, but im so sorry for this, like a lot of it, listen with my future by billie eilish for the full experience, this one is doozy, which was new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekchalamet/pseuds/greekchalamet
Summary: It’d been two years. Two years of agony. Two years of staticy Skype calls. Two years of texts long into the night and, sometimes, even the morning. Two years of a slightly warped voice, a voice that over time became the voice Shouyou grew accustomed to. That voice belonged to Kageyama Tobio, his boyfriend of three years. Tobio had left for training in Italy, a choice both he and Shouyou decided was best for their careers. Now he was here, standing in the noisy airport with thousands of stories surrounding him. Departures of long time lovers and friends, small vacations, families splitting, they were endless. His, however, was a story of reuniting.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	I'd Take The Moon and Stars for You

It’d been two years. Two years of agony. Two years of staticy Skype calls. Two years of texts long into the night and, sometimes, even the morning. Two years of a slightly warped voice, a voice that over time became the voice Shouyou grew accustomed to. That voice belonged to Kageyama Tobio, his boyfriend of three years. Tobio had left for training in Italy, a choice both he and Shouyou decided was best for their careers. Now he was here, standing in the noisy airport with thousands of stories surrounding him. Departures of long time lovers and friends, small vacations, families splitting, they were endless. His, however, was a story of reuniting. 

The ginger bounced his foot as he checked his phone for the fifth time that day, waiting for any sign his boyfriend was coming soon. His ringtone blared and if it were any other circumstance, he’d be embarrassed by how quickly he picked up the phone. 

“Kageyama?” He exclaimed, shooting up from his seat with a bright smile. 

“Huh? Ah, no, sorry.” A soft voice replied. Oh, Kenma. “Is he not there yet?” He asked. Even _he_ had a small sprinkle of worry mixed into his voice and he was absolutely terrified of the other setter. Kenma, besides Yachi and obviously Kageyama, was the only person he was in the mood to even talk to. His voice was naturally calming. Shouyou sighed.

“Nope. His plane was supposed to be here an hour ago and I checked the gates but he’s not there. Should I be worried?” He slowly sat back down, crossing one ankle over the other. He could basically hear Kenma thinking on the other side of the line. They both knew Kageyama was a pretty safe person, considering the fact that he literally sanitized he and Shouyou’s house top to bottom upon arrival or waited a full minute before crossing the street in their third year just to be extra cautious, but he had his reckless moments. Maybe he was wandering around the airport. No, that couldn’t be. Shouyou had been everywhere in this damn place since the plane arrived. 

“Honest answer or ‘this will make Shouyou happy’ answer?” Kenma inquired, clearly shuffling around the background. Shouyou gave an annoyed grunt at Kenma’s teasing, subconsciously mirroring his boyfriend. Kenma chuckled softly.

“Honesty it is.” The humor was drained from his voice. “Shouyou… there’s a small possibility that he may, um,” _Don’t say it._ “He may be missing.” He swallowed harshly. No, Kageyama wasn’t missing. 

_Can’t you hear me?_

“No, no way.” He could hear Kenma’s soft sigh and furrowed his brows. “Seriously, Kozume, he’s okay. I bet he caught a late flight. Maybe he missed the first on. Kageyama is safe.” He knew he was trying to convince himself more than his best friend, but it didn’t matter. His boyfriend was okay. He was okay. He… was okay. He fiddled with the sun necklace around his neck, the moon one he was supposed to give to his boyfriend sitting in his backpack.

“I’ll call you back later. I’m gonna wait on the next flight. Bye, Kenma.” He hung up without waiting for a response. It didn’t matter what Kenma would try to say or convince him of, he knew his boyfriend was fine. He rested his head against the wall, letting his eyes slowly close. He had time.

* * *

Soft palms were on his shoulder, shaking him away. He slowly blinked his eyes open, being greeted by raven bangs over a chiseled face and a worried expression on the man’s face. Tobio? He jolted upright, rubbing his eyes to see better. His elated expression dropped once he saw the man clearly, his eyes raking over his outfit, a bright blue shirt with pink basketball shorts and matching sneakers, something he knew his boyfriend would _never_ wear. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He quickly flicked his wrist, reading the time. 1:03 am. He’d been asleep for… five hours? Kageyama should be here by now. Just as he was about to stand up, the man spoke.

“Uh, Hinata?” The bleariness had finally cleared from his eyes and he quickly recognized the poorly dressed person in front of him.

“Oh, hey Kuroo. Why are you here?” He leaned forward and yawned, looking up at him through thick lashes. Kuroo gave a sympathetic smile.

“Kenma wanted me to pick you up. Said you’ve been here a long time.” Shouyou sighed. He was glad the blonde cared about him but he could seriously handle himself. Plus, Kageyama wasn’t here yet. But if he wasn’t here yet, he probably wouldn’t be here the whole night. Maybe he was staying at home, ready to surprise Shouyou. Suddenly, the ginger was on board to go home.

“Okay, let’s go.” Kuroo gave a look of surprise and let out a nervous chuckle, massaging the nape of his neck. 

“Oh, um, I thought you’d put up more of a fight.” Shouyou raised a brow. 

“Why would I do that?” Another confused blink from Kuroo.

“Because you’re waiting for Kag- nevermind, let’s go before you change your mind.” The promoter rushed his old friend out of the airport in a hurry, making sure he didn’t have the time to look back. Shouyou huffed as he was dragged along, just wanting to see his lover. He was ready to rush into his arms and cradle him close, be rocked to sleep by those strong arms again. Smell his skin, the soft breeze cologne he always wore ever since Shouyou said he loved it. Feel his soft skin against his again. Kiss him again. Truly _see_ him again.

Everything on the way home was a blur to Shouyou. Kuroo talked his ear off about wedding plans with Kenma and how Bouncing Ball Corp was doing, sometimes slipping in questions about Kageyama that Shouyou was way too eager to answer and reminisce. When the car pulled up in front of their house, the ginger rushed out of the confining doors and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He fiddled with the lock before finally pushing the door open, letting creak resonate throughout the silent house. His smile refused to leave his face as he shut the door behind him loudly, announcing he was home. Nothing. His brows furrowed a bit but he pushed onward. 

“Kageyama, I know you’re here!” He called out, his voice bright and cheery. His voice echoed throughout the house, but there was no tell tale grunt or shuffling besides his own feet. He sighed. “Kageyama, seriously?” He set his bag down and walked up the stairs to the bedroom, slowly opening the door. Empty. A pang of worry was shot through his heart. What if… no. He was fine.

“Kageyama?” His voice cracked as he pushed open the bathroom door, then the office, even the guest bedroom. He wasn’t here. He wasn’t at the airport. He wasn’t home. Nobody knew where he was. Shouyou’s breath quickened, starting from rushed breaths to shaky gasps. What if he really was missing? What if Kenma was right? What if he was stuck somewhere, or worse? “Kageyama!” It wasn’t a question this time, it was fear. He slid down the chipped wall, thumping his head against it. He let choked sobs escape his lips, allowing the worry and panic to finally harness him for the first time that night.

* * *

The morning arrived faster than Shouyou would’ve liked. The brightness of the sun stirred him awake, making him shield his eyes with his forearm. The cherry on top to an already harsh morning was the knocking at his door. He sighed softly and slowly sat up, rubbing his now dried face. His vision was blurry as he trudged to the door, reluctantly pulling it open. Two men -- scratch that, _officers--_ stood at his door with softened looks on their faces.

“Hinata Shouyou? Sorry to intrude. We’re with the Miyagi police force.” The ginger clicked his tongue and adjusted his posture, not wanting to seem disrespectful. He shook his head and gave a soft smile. “May we come in?” 

“Of course!” He stepped to the side and gave them space to walk over to the couch, watching them shuffle a small bit to see where to sit down. “I’ll go make some tea.” He closed the door with a small _click_ and walked into the desolate kitchen, his eyes locking on the tea set Kageyama bought before he left. He exhaled as he grabbed three tea bags, starting the kettle. He wasn’t ready to go into the living room. He never felt comfortable around cops, not ever since he found out about what they did to people like him. Men who wanted Ken and not Barbie, that is. He stood there and let them talk amongst themselves until the whistle of the kettle pulled him out of his momentary gaze. He poured the boiling water into the cup, watching the teabags soak into the previously clear water.

He carefully walked the cups into the living room, heavy silence conquering the atmosphere. He sat down on the opposite side of the room, sipping his tea while it was still scolding. Kageyama had always been terrified that he could do such a thing, part of the reason he trained himself to do it better. Finally, the silence was broken.

“We regret to inform you of some information we’ve just learned.” Shouyou set his cup down as he raised a brow, eliciting a small ‘hm?’ from his mouth. The taller officer with short blonde hair gave a soft sigh. There was a long pause before the cop was nudged by what Shouyou presumed was his partner. “On the evening of December 15th…” Tobio was on his way to the airport that night. He’d texted Shouyou with a smiley face, something he almost never sent.

“Kageyama Tobio was fatally struck by a car on what we presume was his way to the airport.” 

_I’m not coming home._

“What?” Shouyou’s voice was hushed, so quiet the officers almost had to lean in to hear him. 

_“I can’t wait to see you, Kageyama! Be safe!” Hinata chirped as he settled into bed, a beaming smile on his round face._

_“I will, dumbass. I love you.” Hushed, as always._

_“I love you too, stupid.” Loud, in contrast._

“It was a drunk driving accident. Witnesses say it was a red light when he crossed, so he was following the law. We received the report from the Venice police force.” 

Kageyama Tobio. The grump with a sweet smile that only got to see. The man who had three cartons of milk in his fridge at all times. The man with the roughest yet softest hands in the universe, hands big enough to hold Shouyou, his world, in them. His previous rival and eternal lover. Shouyou’s world… was gone. 

The ginger let out a scream. A scream loud enough to make up for the one Kageyama couldn’t give. One with all the pain and love and pure agony he could fit inside one. One long enough to make up for all the time he lost. He attempted to grip his chest, find his breaking heart. He fell to the hardwood floor, no pain in his knees ever rivaling the agony in his chest. 

“We’re so sorry for your loss.”

“No! No, no, no, no…” He sat up and smashed his fists as hard as he could against the glass table, ignoring the warning cracks beneath it as he pounded it with all his strength. The cops rushed toward him, pulling him back as his final strike shattered the glass, cutting into the offender’s palms. He screamed once again with a shaking body, not because of the cuts on his hands, but for boyfriend. His face went blank as he rushed to his backpack, being chased by the police behind him. He scrambled for the necklace in his bag and his phone. He pulled out the golden necklace, pressing it against his gleaming sun and taking a look at the photo on his lockscreen.

A photo of Tobio on their last date, staring lovingly at his boyfriend with a small smile.

_I’ll see you in a couple years._


End file.
